


Take A Seat

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan always spreads out whenever he sits somewhere, so obviously Adam takes that as an invitation to sit on him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Seat

When Adam thought back on the whole situation he couldn’t pinpoint if he’d had it coming or if Ronan had been planning for it all along.

Picture this: Monmouth Manufacturing on a hot summer’s evening. All of them were gathered. Picture Adam sweaty and exhausted and a little bit annoyed in general after that day’s adventures. Most of them felt the same, though some - Gansey - were too polite to properly show it. Adam mainly showed it by not talking too much and keeping to himself. That way he wouldn’t accidentally snap at someone due to his current mood.

Blue showed it by frowning at everything in general, but she didn’t talk much either. Noah showed it by appearing and disappearing. Ronan showed it by glaring at the ground.

This evening didn’t belong in the Henrietta sunset.

Picture Adam going to the bathroom and returning to find that Ronan had spread out on the couch they’d been sharing; instantly making Adam’s annoyance rise just a tiny little bit. Picture Adam telling him off. Picture Ronan smirking for the first time in hours.

“If you want me to move you’re gonna have to make me.”

“Are you a child?” Adam retorted tiredly. He heard Blue snort somewhere behind him.

“Sometimes.”

“Only around me, I assume.”

Ronan tilted his head at him. “Why do you think that?”

“To annoy me, obviously.”

Ronan hummed. “But it’s so much fun to annoy you.”

Adam felt both exhausted and refreshed from their conversation. It assured him that no matter what some things didn’t change. “You want me to make you move? Fine. I’ll make you move.”

Ronan opened his mouth, but barely had time to say anything before Adam perched himself on Ronan’s waist. In retrospect sitting on Ronan’s legs would probably have been the more expected and acceptable thing to do, but Adam’s mind had probably known things back then that he hadn’t realized yet.

Picture Ronan freezing up beneath him and Adam suddenly being terrified that he’d crossed some sort of line. Picture Blue and Noah dying of laughter and Gansey looking at them with a confused smile.

Picture Ronan relaxing and shoving Adam lightly. “I can’t breathe, Parrish. You weigh more than expected.”

Picture Adam exhaling in relief and replying, “Well, I’m not moving from here.”

Picture Ronan being okay with this.

Now, as Adam reflected on the whole thing he could clearly tell that that moment had been the start of it all. Back then he hadn’t realized that he would make a habit out of it, but slowly yet surely it became more common for Ronan to lounge around all spread out and leave little space for another human being. No one else would try to move him or, God forbid, sit as close to him as it would require if they were to share the couch. Only Adam would, and sometimes he wondered if Ronan had known that when he’d challenged him that very first time.

Any space where you could sit became Ronan’s kingdom, and wherever Ronan was Adam appeared to rule with him. Sometimes it wasn’t even because there was no other place Adam could sit, but just because Ronan had to claim so much room that Adam just had to burst his bubble. But Adam didn’t mind sharing oxygen, and apparently neither did Ronan.

Picture this: Ronan on a couch at the Barns, shirtless for some unknown reason, spread out as if he were completely alone when in fact Adam was in the same room with him. Comfortable. Eyes closed. Trusting in the fact that Adam wouldn’t snap and stab him in his bare chest.

Adam had to sit on him. His body basically itched for him to do it.

What was different this time was that they’d had their first kiss the night before and neither of them were sure where the line was now. Was Adam allowed to sit on Ronan like he had done for so many months now?

Before his mind could properly think through it Adam’s body reacted automatically and he found himself perched on Ronan’s waist. It all felt so very familiar, and yet Adam felt so different.

Picture Ronan looking up at him with a knowing grin. “Comfy?”

“Always.”

“I’ve noticed. You do this often.”

“You never complain.”

“Why would I?”

The kiss had brought with is so many new revelations. So many new perspectives and ways to look at old interactions.

Adam ignored his suddenly burning face and said, “Right, why would you?”

“It’s not like you’re actually trying to make me move, you know.”

“Why would I?”

Ronan let out a laugh at that. “Right, why would you?”

And Adam, who sometimes looked at Ronan and felt so many things, could only stare with a sudden realization at Ronan’s bare upper body. He wasn’t exactly being subtle.

“Like what you see?” Ronan asked, though Adam could hear the nerves in his voice. Ronan probably knew that he could hear it and was most likely beating himself up for it.

“Oh, I _really_ like what I see,” Adam replied, smiling now. “Because you know what I just remembered?”

Ronan just raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I just remembered that you’re ticklish.”

Ronan moved quicker than Adam thought possible, and it didn’t take long until _Adam_ was the one trapped between a body and a couch. It didn’t take long for Ronan’s nimble fingers to dance over Adam’s clothed torso, and it didn’t take long for Adam to start laughing in ticklish surprise.

“No, wahahait!”

Picture the occasional poke Adam would give Ronan as he sat on him. Picture Ronan tensing up, but never letting the situation developing any further. Picture Ronan never daring to turn the tables all those other times.

Ronan was a good tickler. Adam would give him that. He knew exactly how to reduce Adam to a giggling, almost incoherent mess. It was quite impressing and Adam suspected having grown up with two brothers had had something to do with it.

Ronan was grinning at him as he spidered his fingers up and down his rib cage. “You brought this upon yourself, Adam.” Adam, not Parrish.

“Dammit, Ronan, stohohop it.” Ronan, not Lynch.

Tangled limbs, squirming bodies and ringing laughter echoing around the room. If Adam would’ve pictured this a year ago he would’ve called himself crazy.

Adam wasn’t sure if Ronan had planned to tickle attack him all along, but had never gotten around to it. Maybe he’d asked for it, sitting on him and all. Or maybe Adam had planned to attack Ronan all along, but never gone through with it. Ronan had certainly been asking for it. It just so happened that Ronan had gotten him first.

A tickle fight of all things. They could be so old in some situations, but would probably always be young at heart.

Picture Ronan backing off and Adam pulling him into a breathless kiss. Picture Adam getting revenge just as Ronan seemed to relax. Picture their evening being filled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
